


Shiver

by kittymills



Series: Sheith Snippets [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, just an excuse for them to snuggle really, keeping each other warm with body heat trope, keith hates the cold, paladin suit malfunction, plot twist hunk playing wingman and sabotages the suits buhaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills
Summary: Their paladin suits environmental controls fail on Bluve - Keith's not a fan of the cold and he swears a lot when he's cranky (which is often in this reality apparently ha) but on the upside, he gets to snuggle with Shiro.





	Shiver

His teeth were chattering wildly despite the heated blankets of the cot and the warmed air of the castleship’s medical ward.  It didn’t matter how warm it was, he couldn’t seem to thaw out. Just meters away, Shiro was also shivering under the blanket and muttering something unpleasant at Coran as he checked his vitals for the third time that hour.

“Fucking Bluve, fucking ice.  Fucking faulty environmental controls,” Keith quivered under the sheets as another shiver of cold wracked his body.  Shiro mumbled something in agreement, sinking down under the blankets.

“Oh come on, a little cold never hurt anyone.” 

Lance patted Keith’s shoulder awkwardly, eyes dancing as he tried to suppress his laughter at Shiro (and particularly Keith’s) obvious distress.

“A-are y-you f-fucking kidding me,” Keith snarled, just as another violent shudder rolled through him.  He glared at Lance who threw his hands up in surrender and backed away slowly.  Around him, Coran muttered to himself as he hurried about performing his final checks before he shooed Lance out and dimmed the lights as they left.  Keith shuddered again under the sheets.

“This sucks,” he complained bitterly once the room was quiet.  Shiro only grunted in response.

The training mission should have been simple and straight forward.  It was really just for show, but the environmental controls in their paladin suits had malfunctioned and both men had narrowly avoided frostbite.  Allura apologized but as she reminded them over the comms earlier… the suits were over 10, 000 years old.

Keith thought about Shiro lying only meters away, cold and miserable in his own cot before sucking in a lungful of air and sitting up.  He pushed the blanket away hurriedly; gasping lightly as the cooler air hit his chest as he swung his legs over the side.  On unsteady bare feet, he padded the few short steps to Shiro’s cot and nudged him.

“What are you doing, Keith?” Shiro said “You’re supposed to be keeping warm.” Shiro wasn’t a fan of the cold either and it made him unusually bad tempered.  Keith paid no attention to his low snarl as he rubbed his arms.

“Shove over, “ Keith demanded, dancing side to side on cold feet.  “Hurry up.”

Shiro shifted sideways and hissed when Keith pulled up his blankets and climbed into the cot, squeezing himself up against Shiro’s side.  Their patches of monitoring equipment felt weird on their skin even as the cot creaked ominously underneath them. It was a tight squeeze but luckily Keith was on the leaner side and the barriers on either side of the bed stopped him from rolling out.

“If we’re going to be stuck in here all night, then I’m not spending it in a separate bed,” he muttered, wasting no time in snuggling closer to Shiro and throwing one leg over the other man’s hip.  He tugged the blanket up securely around their ears and he rested his head on the pillow bedside Shiro.  He met the other man’s deep gunmetal grey eyes with a twitch of a smile.

“This okay?” he asked with a shiver after a moment.  Shiro huffed and leaned his head in closer. Their combined body heat was already doing more than the heated blankets ever could.

“Actually yeah,” Shiro answered.  “God, I’m so cold I think my testicles crawled up into my stomach.”

Keith let out a half snort, half shudder at Shiro’s put out answer.

“Well, I’d offer to find them but I don’t think I’m much use at the moment.”

“Coran’s ideas sure leave a lot to be desired.  I’m going to thaw out, thaw you out and then we’re going to hide away in our room for the next week.”

“God, yes,” Keith groaned.  “And if you have to pull rank, make sure you do it.  Lance owes us after that shit today.”

He felt Shiro nuzzle against his hair and he started to feel a different kind of warm from the inside. It made him sleepy as their shivering finally subdued.  He concentrated on the steady rhythm of Shiro’s heartbeat as his eyes drifted shut.

“Sounds good,” Shiro murmured tiredly, the tremble of his limbs finally beginning to ease.  He slipped arm over Keith’s back.

“Love you,” Keith murmured sleepily.  He didn’t hear if Shiro answered him.


End file.
